


【羞蓝】茶杯与甜甜圈共舞

by hyde123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyde123/pseuds/hyde123
Kudos: 12





	【羞蓝】茶杯与甜甜圈共舞

1.

大一艺术系的姜承録是有女朋友的，这消息从姜承録刚入l大时就被打听出来了。

女朋友据说是同校中文系的，是个身量颇高，身材纤细，盈盈细腰，不足一握的漂亮美人，这消息也同样流传许久，可全校女生把中文系从系花到各班班花都猜了个遍也没找出姜承録的心上人。

刚入学的姜承録在学校住了半年宿舍，没人敢顶着对方有女朋友的名声，光明正大的去表白。后来姜承録租房出去住了，一打听，还是跟他电竞社的某队友一起。而且平日上课下课食堂吃饭在姜承録身边的永远都是那么几个——同为艺术系的宋义进，体育系的高振宁，计算机系的喻文波和中文系的王柳羿。得，这四个不就是姜承録电竞社的队友吗？

这种怎么看怎么是光棍的生活方式，彻底让所有人相信了这位艺术系男神现在单身。以至于从大一下学期开始，表白姜承録的人就没消停过，有女的，还有男的。

当喻文波第一次看到男生给姜承録表白时，整个人都惊了，他一钢铁直男着实无法理解自己眼睛所看到的东西。

“卧槽！老子以为赛场上那帮男粉的喊话是开玩笑的！”喻文波摸着自己的小心脏表示扛不住这么骚的。

“喊的什么？”王柳羿睨了眼正拒绝人的姜承録，问道。

“shy……算了，老子说不出口，老子他妈是个讲素质讲礼貌讲脸皮的三讲青年，受不了这个。”喻文波想了想，觉得男粉是骚的他混身一激灵。

“娶我，操我。你在前面加上shy哥这俩字就是男粉喊的了。”高振宁想到了说的好办法，面无表情的说出来后，惹得喻文波又是一激灵；“宁王，你脏了！”

“脏你妈！”

“也不知道我shy哥扛不扛的住啊～”喻文波看着拒绝了之后满脸无奈走回来的姜承録叹气道。

王柳羿听完苦笑一下。姜承録扛不扛得住他不知道，他只知道自己快扛不住了。无怪乎姜承録晚上那么搞他，逼着他在床上说“操我”这话，原来是打这儿学的。

2.

姜承録的确有对象，但对象不是个妹子，而是个不折不扣的男孩子。身量颇高，身材纤细，盈盈细腰，不足一握的漂亮美人，这话形容王柳羿哪里不对啊。

尤其是当王柳羿带上假发，化了淡妆，穿上短裙出现在艺术系公开教室时。

窈窕纤细的女孩子迈着月牙色的修长细腿走到姜承録右边坐下，压低声音狠狠地对姜承録说道：“满意了？”

姜承録笑的露出两颗兔牙，点头：“嗯，小宝，可爱。”

他是韩国人，16岁随着父母做生意来到中国，中文说的流利，但还有些口音，不过听着并不难听，反而显得特殊。

一个男人说另外一个男人可爱，那意思就很明显了，他想上你。

王柳羿吃过这亏，16岁的姜承録也是这副表情对着第一次见面的王柳羿这么说的，然后他俩就莫名其妙一起吃了禁果。后来正式确认了关系，王柳羿才发现，他心中的小白兔姜承録就是个切开黑，羞涩外表下是和游戏里的大魔王一个样，尤其是做爱的时候，又狠又凶。

王柳羿趴在桌子上看姜承録做笔记，这节是西方美术史，选修课又是在大教室里上，学生比较自由，有些不想上的直接从后门出去了，也有像王柳羿这样陪自己男朋友或者女朋友的外系学生偷摸着进来。

台上讲的激情四溢的老师说着一口标准的英式英语，王柳羿英语不怎么样，听这种专业学科费劲儿，陪着姜承録安静了会儿就实在听不下去了。

“你让我女装过来就是陪你听课的吗？”王柳羿嘟着嘴小声抱怨。

“嗯，小宝，不喜欢？”

“……”喜欢你奶奶个腿儿，比起你在这儿用手拿笔记笔记，老子更喜欢你用手搞我。

“好吧……”王柳羿撇头，他昨晚上一定是被姜承録肏晕了才答应穿女装过来陪他上课的。也是他多想了，他以为姜承録想玩刺激，换女装以前，他自己做了清洁和扩张，还塞了颗小跳蛋。没敢开，开关就放在上衣兜里，王柳羿的手在口袋里摆弄着小小的开关觉得自己好像上赶着来做姜承録的婊子，心里突然一阵酸。

是姜承録一次一次带着他坠入肉欲的深渊，引导着他，从最初的羞涩惧怕到放荡主动。他会不知羞耻的配合姜承録在床上说出任何他想听的淫言秽语，勾引他一遍遍地把自己压在身下操干。现在，还能为了他一句话，扮成女孩子光明正大的坐到教室里，甚至还龌龊的希望发生点什么。

明明一切都是你主动招惹的。

“小宝？”姜承録凑近，右手伸进王柳羿的口袋，王柳羿连忙攥紧跳蛋的开关，却被姜承録灵巧的掰开，“嗯？”姜承録摸到那小玩意后立刻明白是什么东西，压低了声线在王柳羿耳边发出了一声轻笑的气音，让王柳羿一瞬红了脸。

“试试？”姜承録恶劣地挠了下王柳羿的手心，轻笑道。

“不！”

姜承録笑眯眯瞧着王柳羿，只在王柳羿嗔了他一眼后，觉得本来忍耐着的欲火又被浇了一把油，他没理会王柳羿试图夺回去的手，直接按了开关。

“唔～”体内那东西不动的时候倒还不影响，突然一动让王柳羿直接发出声，他右手连忙捂住嘴，瞪着姜承録，左手抓住姜承録的手想让他关掉。

姜承録被他这样一瞪，心思便彻底上来了，丢了开关之后，伸了三只手指在王柳羿的手心里上上下下，模仿着性器的抽动。

“承録呀～”王柳羿忍着喉间的呻吟，软软叫了一声姜承録的名字。他心里不服气，自己不舒服也不想让姜承録太轻松。果然，这么一句带着勾引味道的叫，让姜承録的眼神再没了平日的冷静淡漠。好似平静的草原被大风刮过，草浪之下一只猎食的豹子现出身型，它眼神狠戾，盯上了不远处一只浑然不觉的猫。

姜承録的手从王柳羿口袋里伸了出来，临走前还感受到王柳羿恋恋不舍的抓他指尖的动作。

“小宝，欲求不满？”

“滚呀～”王柳羿被身下那小玩意儿折腾的出了一层薄汗，又因为身体早被姜承録开发过，小穴那里被东西肏进去插两下就会自己流出汁水，所以内裤已经被淫水浸湿。他混身粘腻难受又不敢发出什么过分的声音，姜承録又只在旁边看着他不动手，他心里委屈，恨不得直接坐到姜承録身上，咬他一口。

姜承録见王柳羿咬牙趴在右臂弯间，另外一只手从口袋中伸出来想要去抚弄自己已经挺起的阴茎。姜承録轻笑着拦住王柳羿的手，凑过去舔舐了一下他的耳垂，恶劣道：“忘了？”

【小宝只能被肏射】这是姜承録在性事上定下的规矩。

“呜……”王柳羿摇摇头，委屈的红了眼眶。这人在床上极霸道，从来不让王柳羿碰他自己的前面，若是哪一次忘了，等待王柳羿的就是第二天下不来床。他甚至被姜承録肏到失禁过几次，那种羞辱失控的感觉实在太可怕，王柳羿不想轻易尝试。可他是真的难受，开了荤之后的少年忍不了这个，抚弄不了前面，后面的跳蛋又远不如姜承録的尺寸，空虚的厉害，他只能颤抖着手去拉姜承録的衣角求助。

姜承録见他裙子被阴茎撑起一块小小的凸起，知他难受，便小声出了个过分的主意：“小宝，可以玩后面呀。”

说着便让王柳羿稍稍起身，让他只坐在椅子边，右手撑在身后，然后带着王柳羿的左手去探裙子下面那处，小巧的女式内裤已经湿透了，姜承録一摸便是满指的淫水，他指尖刚蹭到那处小小的嘴，王柳羿便闷哼一声，小嘴收缩着想将他的指尖吞下去。

“小宝，在教室，要小心，很多人。”

王柳羿听到姜承録这么一句，混身一抖，右手一松差点瘫下椅子。他下意识想躲进姜承録的怀里又突然意识到这样太明显只能委委屈屈的低头不看对方。

太羞耻了……

“想要？”姜承録抓着他的手，两人一人一只手指插进了王柳羿那处小穴，姜承録一边问他一边进出。

这话就是故意的！王柳羿知道若是他逞强说不想，姜承録下一秒就会抽出手指，决不碰他。他受不了姜承録不碰他，他混身上下都被姜承録把握在手里，没了对方的肏弄和碰触，王柳羿很难高潮。

“想！”王柳羿咬牙切齿，欲哭无泪，然后获得了姜承録更加恶劣的笑意和话语：“小宝，射了我就操你。”

说罢，他加了一根手指往王柳羿肉穴的深处刮弄，找到了那颗还在不停抖动的跳蛋。

“别！”王柳羿意识到姜承録想干什么，他想阻止却还没来的及，只感受到对方手指轻轻一顶，那颗跳蛋往更深的点撞去，激的王柳羿两条腿一颤，发出一声小猫似的软粘呻吟。

“小宝不想被操了吗？”

“呜……”王柳羿下意识摇头，姜承録的意思是让他快点射出来，再去肏他，王柳羿却已经被他逼的神智不清，混身的思绪和意识全集中在那颗跳蛋和姜承録的手指上。他每每一想到这双修长好看，在游戏里carry比赛，在现实中弹钢琴绘画的手正对着自己干这种淫荡事情，就激动的想要敞开身子将自己的一切都交给姜承録，任由他随意戏弄玩耍。他愿意被姜承録像养一只猫一样锁在房间里，锁在笼子里，锁在床上，也满心喜欢他掌控自己的欲望，一开一合，忍耐或释放都由他作主。

他永远都不会忘记他见姜承録的第一面，就在那天晚上他想着对方自慰着射了出来。也不会忘了游戏时，与姜承録一起完美配合后自己缠着对方肏自己的模样。那是他低头臣服在姜承録的手下，奉对方为神的证明。

“不想？”姜承録故意歪曲他的意思，手指做出要抽出的动作，王柳羿惊呼一声，连忙抬头用眼神挽留。

“不……”

姜承録见王柳羿小脸上覆了一层薄汗，眼尾因为忍耐染上了绯红，小小的鼻子抽动着委屈巴巴的看着他，那只与他同样插在小穴里的手指轻轻磨蹭着他的手指，可怜兮兮的挽留他。

“好，不离开。”姜承録忍不住亲了他一下提醒道：“小声点。”

王柳羿感受到体内的手指顶着那颗跳蛋加了速度，连续十几下快速的顶弄让他咬着唇不敢发出叫声，姜承録见他忍的辛苦，贴着的耳朵亲琢了几口，温柔道：“乖。”

“啊～”

姜承録对王柳羿来说，最致命的便是温柔，他受不了这个，一句乖就让他缴械投降，浑身发软，射了出来。姜承録也没想到王柳羿会因为这句话后穴缴的异常紧，咬着他的手指前面到了高潮。意识到之后轻轻笑了出来，玩笑道：“小宝声音太大，有人回头看你。”

王柳羿吓得一哆嗦，最终抿着嘴哑着嗓子道：“走……”他现在状况糟透了，内裤是湿的，因为射了之后裙子似乎也要脏。他天生体毛少，所以没穿袜子，若是一会儿体液顺着腿流下去那才是彻底没办法了。

“好。”姜承録抽出手指，让王柳羿坐好后，又在他的裙子上随意擦了擦，布料瞬间暗了一道，王柳羿盯着那块暗色羞的整个人都想往姜承録怀里拱，惹的姜承録低笑。

趁着老师背过去看投影的时候，姜承録扶着快要腿软的王柳羿从后门窜了出去。

“去哪儿？不回家吗？”王柳羿问。他下午没课，姜承録也没有，按理是该回家的。

“厕所。”

“嗯？”

“履行承诺。”姜承録吻了吻他16岁起就爱上的少年。

“什么承诺……”

“射了，就操你。”

————end————


End file.
